


Anything for You

by houseofwaxes (riottkick)



Series: one million words [67]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Daddy Kink, Dom!Cordelia, Dom!Misty, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff., Gangbang, Humiliation, Kinktober 2020, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex on Strapons, Overstimulation, Spanking, Switch!Zoe, Verbal Degradation, dom!Madison, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/houseofwaxes
Summary: Prompt: “Take a look around the room, baby, they’re all here to fuck you.”
Relationships: Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Reader, Madison Montgomery/Reader, Misty Day/Reader, Zoe Benson/Reader
Series: one million words [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420099
Kudos: 37





	Anything for You

Madison had texted you to meet her at the academy, and you knew that she was going to be late the moment you were let in by Spalding.

“Miss Montgomery is running a little behind, however, the others are in the lounge area.” he informed you, leading you to everybody else. Once you were in front of the door, he headed back towards the stairs. 

You walked into the room, and everyone had stopped talking amongst each other to look at you. You gave them a shy smile, and slowly walked over to them.

“Well hello darlin’, you must be (Your Name), Madison’s told us a lot about you. You’re so much prettier than I had expected.” one of the ladies smiled, and you couldn’t help but look at the ground embarrassed. You were always shy when it came to compliments, even when Madison called you pretty.

“I am, and you must be Misty?” you smiled, finally gaining the courage to look up at her. You noticed that their eyes were still fixated on you.

“You are correct!” 

——

After a little while, Madison had returned with a few bags that you were certain you knew what was in them. She had asked if this is what you truly wanted to try out as soon as she found out this was an actual fantasy of yours. Of course, you were more than okay with it, as long as she was as well. When you asked her, she told you that she’d take any chance to watch you get fucked. 

“Took you long enough,” Zoe chuckled, and Madison rolled her eyes.

“Sorry it took me so long to find Strawberry flavored lube, especially since Cordelia was so persistent on it.” Madison rolled her eyes. “Sadly they were all out, oh well.” 

You could tell Madison was lying, but you chose not to say anything. “I bought some straps for all of us, and a few other things. Baby, go up to my room we’ll meet you in there - undress and be on your knees.”

You were quick to do as you were told, heading up the stairs. You hoped they wouldn’t take their time, but you knew Madison was filling them in on what you liked and disliked, as well as your safewords. Madison was a bitch to everyone, but to you? She cared about you so much, she would never hurt you. She wanted to make sure you were comfortable with everything, and that you would tell her as soon as something goes wrong. She had only shown you this side, which meant a lot to you.

You shook your head, now was not the time to get distracted. Pulling your shirt off first, you folded neatly on top of her dresser, along with your pants. You removed your panties, and your bra, you followed suit with folding both. Madison liked when you were neat, and this time was no different. You could hear them coming up the stairs by the time you were all settled. 

"Mm, she follows instructions well." Cordelia commented, and you bit your lip.

“I’ve trained her well, she used to be a bratty little thing. Still is on occasion,” Madison smirked at you as she watched you shift in your position. 

You heard them all walk closer to you, waiting for her to give permission to look up. Madison was going to draw this out as long as possible - she loved making you as desperate as possible. As if to read your mind, she spoke, **“Take a look around the room, baby, they’re all here to fuck you.”**

You looked up to find them all around you, and their eyes were locked on you. Madison was the first to move in, unzipping her jeans to reveal that she had been packing the whole time. Without being told what to do, you wrapped your lips around the tip as you looked up at her. Her face was unreadable - she was more focused on you as you pushed the toy deeper into your mouth. 

Misty came up next to her, and you pulled your mouth off of Madison's toy and onto Misty's. Gripping your hair, she pushed the fake cock further into your mouth. You figured Madison had told them you could deep throat good, and you were excited to show off your skills. You held onto Misty's hips as you fucked the toy deeper into your mouth, soon she thrusted to meet your movements. You pulled back to gasp for air before Zoe came up to you. Taking her strap in your hand, you began to stroke it as Cordelia guided hers into your mouth. Trying your best to keep up, you hadn't noticed that both Madison and Misty completely undressed.

"Who do you want to fuck you first? Tell us baby," Madison cooed, wiping the tears with the bad of her thumb. 

"I-Zoe, I want Zoe to fuck me first." you looked up at her to find that she looked surprised. Even though Madison had told you that she was a switch who preferred bottoming, you always had a little crush on the brunette.

"Be a good girl and fuck her nice and hard," you heard Cordelia tell Zoe, and you bit your lip. 

"How do you want me, Zoe?" you asked as you stood up from off of your knees. 

"Want you to ride me." she breathed. 

You watched as she laid down on the bed, and you were quick to join her. Straddling the toy, you sunk down on it as Zoe held it in place. _"Oh fuck-"_ you gasped once every inch of it was inside of you. You were facing the others, and as you adjusted, Misty got on the bed. You weren't too sure what she was doing, but your thoughts were cut off by her as she rubbed your clit.

"I-I'm ready for you to move, Z-Zoe," you moaned, leaning back so you could attempt to hold onto the headboard. 

"Yeah? Come on, ride my cock." Zoe breathed, holding your waist as she guided you up and down on the toy. 

You tried your best to keep eye contact with Madison, but the way Zoe was fucking into you was too much. Misty was rubbing your clit harder than before, timing it perfectly with Zoe’s thrusts. “Oh g-god, feels so fucking good,” you cried out. You felt Misty remove her hand, and before you could whine, you felt her lips on your thigh. 

“Madison said you can’t come without permission, but darlin’ I want you to come.” she told you, and you could hear the smirk in her voice. You didn’t hear any protest from your girlfriend, so you gave her a quiet ‘Please’. Leaning in and spitting on your pussy, Misty turned to face Cordelia who handed her a viborator. 

"Do you want this on your pretty little clit while Zoe fucks ya?" she asked, rubbing the head of the toy against your clit. She hadn't turned it on yet, intending on making you beg for it.

"I do, please Misty, _please_ give it to me!" you cried out, moving one of your hands off the headboard. Grabbing her hand the best you could, you let out a whine when Misty slapped your thigh with her free hand.

“You’re such a bad slut, being rude to my fellow witches. Does Daddy need to punish you?” you heard Madison say, but you were too busy focusing on how fast Zoe stopped fucking into you.

“N-No,” you lied, but it wasn’t good enough. Not for Madison.

“Mm, get off Zoe, and lay across my lap, baby.” she instructed, and you took a deep breath. Normally Madison didn’t mind if you were a brat, but not in front of her coven. Slowly moving off her, and towards Madison, who was now on the edge of the bed facing Cordelia and Misty. 

You laid down across her lap, taking a deep breath as you felt her hand rub your lower back. "I'm going to spank you ten times, and then Cordelia's going to fuck you. If you take your punishment like a good girl, Misty will fuck you after. Okay baby?"

"Okay, Daddy." you nodded, waiting for her to start. As soon as Zoe was in a spot where she could see, Madison’s hand came crashing down. “One.”

“Good girl, you didn’t even need to be told. She’s such a good slut when she’s able to think.” Cordelia commented in a condescending tone, which went straight to your cunt. 

“What do you say when someone gives you such a nice compliment?” Madison asked, her hand coming down against your ass once more.

“Thank you, Delia.” you gasped out. “T-two.”

“It’s no problem baby, but please, you can call me Mommy tonight.” 

The one third, fourth, and fifth spank came down one after another, and you had thought you were going to mess up. You knew Madison would start over, but you were wanting to get back to being fucked. Rubbing your ass to soothe the sting, Madison spoke up, “Color?”

You replied with a thought, “Green, Daddy.”

Madison hummed, moving her hand from your ass, she brought it down not once, but twice on the other cheek. You called out the numbers, trying to contain the whine that has been in the back of your throat. Eight and Nine came just as quickly, and you felt someone else’s hands on your ass. Flinching at the sudden touch on your skin, you weren’t sure who it was.

“Misty’s going to give you your last spank since you were being a greedy brat to her. You don’t have to say ‘ten’, but you’re going to thank her for helping me.” Madison explained, and you nodded.

When Misty’s hand came down hard against your ass, you let out a loud yelp. You hadn’t expected it to hurt as much as it did, but as you began to grind against her lap, they all realized you enjoyed being spanked. “Th-thank you, Misty.” you moaned. Embarrassment filling your whole body as you heard Misty laugh.

“It’s no problem, baby, you’re such a little slut, I think you got wetter from just being spanked!” she stated, slapping your ass once more. She helped you to your feet as Cordelia moved closer to you.

“Bend over the bed, (Your Name), gonna fuck you now.” Cordelia smirked, grabbing a lube bottle from one of the bags Madison bought from the store. It wasn’t flavored, but it would have to do. “Where do you want my cock, baby?” 

“M-My ass, Please, Mommy?” you whispered, just loud enough for both Misty and her to hear. 

“Of course, sugar,” she said, rubbing your lower back. Misty got onto the bed in front of you, and you were quick to slide her strapon into your mouth. Hearing her open the bottle of lube, you tried your best to relax as much as you could, pushing the toy deeper into your mouth was helping. Suddenly feeling Madison’s hands on your clit, you let out a soft moan that was muffled.

“I’m just going to rub your clit while she gets you prepped for her cock, you’re allowed to come if you’re close until she’s in you. Understood?”

You pulled off Misty's strapon to mutter a ‘Yes, Daddy’, as Codelia pushed a lubed up finger into your entrance slowly. You bit your lip, trying your best to focus on Madison’s fingers, but as you felt Cordelia’s second finger slide into you, you came with a cry. Zoe wrapped her hand around your throat in an attempt to help you ride out your orgasm longer. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Madison pulled her fingers away. Cordelia pulled her fingers slowly out of you, but quickly replaced them with the tip of her strap. Pushing gently into your ass, she added some more lube to the tip once she pulled it back out.

“You’re doing so good, so patient for me.” she praised, finally pushing the tip in completely. Making sure you were okay, Cordelia took her time sliding the rest of the toy inside of you. “You tell me when I can move, okay?” 

You nodded, your focus on both adjusting on the toy, and now Madison who took Misty’s place in front of you. Bringing the strapon up to your mouth, you sucked on the tip gently. Only pulling off to tell Cordelia that she could move.

Starting off slow, Cordelia gripped your waist. Pulling all the way out until the tip was the only thing inside of you, she pushed back in slowly. “Fuck.” you breathed, as she fucked you at a teasing pace.

“Oh come on Delia, you can fuck her harder, she’s taken my cock there many times. She likes when you’re rough with her.” Madison yawned, and you knew she was trying to get under the supreme’s skin.

Which, it definitely worked. Pulling you up to her chest by your hair, Cordelia began to fuck you faster. “There we go, now you’re not boring me to death.” she laughed. You didn’t have to look at the older woman to know she was scowling. 

“Oh shit, feel so good fucking me like this,” you cried out, reaching down with your right hand to rub at your clit. Cordelia’s slowed down once she realized what you were doing - you knew you were breaking a rule, but you were far too gone to care.

“Every time you touch that slutty little pussy, I’ll stop what I’m doing. Do you want that, hm?” she asked, and you shook your head.

“N-No, I’ll be good.”

Cordelia hummed, picking her movements back up like she hadn’t even stopped. Misty moves back closer to you, the viborator in hand - only this time she turned it all the way up before pressing it against your clit. The familiar feeling in your gut returned, and you tried your best to form the words in your head. 

“M’so close, please let me come,” you cried out, unsure of who you were really asking. You just hope they would just give you what you needed most.

“You’ve been a good girl, come for us baby.” Madison breathed, getting a closer look at you. As Cordelia fucked you through your orgasm, Misty pulled away from you. 

You slumped down against the bed as the older woman pulled out of you. Hearing the toy hit the ground, you flinched as the head of Misty’s strap rub against your pussy. “Are you ready to take me, (Your Name)? Can this pretty little cunt take anymore?” she asked, drawing out her words as she pushed the head inside of you.

You let out a cry, looking over at Madison as Misty fucked into you at a slow pace. Her strapon was a little thicker than everyone else's, so she wanted to make sure you could take it. "Please let me rub my clit, Daddy. Please, please!" 

Your girlfriend moved closer to you so she could touch you. Wrapping her hand around your throat, Madison whispered in your ear, "Go on, touch your cunt for me, baby." Her breathing was heavy, and you knew what watching you get fucked did to her. Reaching your right hand down to your pussy. 

Rubbing your clit with three fingers, Misty stopped her movements to spit on your pussy. She pushed your hands aside for a moment as she rubbed her spit against you with the tip of her strapon. “You’re such a good little slut for the coven, (Your Name), maybe I should bring you around more often.” Madison laughed, watching as Misty pushed back inside of you. 

Cordelia sat on the bed next to you, pushing two fingers into your mouth, you sucked on them without any hesitation. “You can come whatever you want, baby.” You heard Madison say, and you nodded in response. 

Pulling you by your hair, Misty held you against her chest as she fucked into you harder than before. Your legs began to try and fuck her back, but as you grew closer to tour orgasm, you could barely hold yourself up. Zoe rubbed at your clit, helping Misty hold you up by your neck, they brought you over the edge faster than you had expected. You let out a whimper as Misty pulled out of you, ruining your orgasm. Before you could protest, Zoe flipped you over onto your back, and pushed in without warning. 

_”F-Fuck, please!”_ you cried out, finally going over the edge fully as Zoe fucked into you. You heard Cordelia say something about having to go do something, but you were unable to respond. The way Zoe had fucked you through the orgasm Misty had initially ruined, sent you closer to another orgasm. 

“You’re such a good girl, no wonder Madison enjoys you so much,” Zoe said, slapping your right cheek lightly. You gripped the bed sheets that were already halfway off, trying your best to hold on as she didn’t let up. “You want more hm? You’re already close again, fuckkng slut.” she laughed as You clenched around the toy, coming once again. You cried out as she rubbed your clit, helping you through the high. 

Madison moved between your legs as soon as Zoe pulled out, but she pushed a single finger inside of you. “Aw, this little cunt’s ruined. Did you enjoy them ruining _my_ cunt?”

“Y-yes, Daddy.” You gasped as she pushed two more fingers into you.

Madison fucked you fast with the three fingers she had inside you, watching closely as you closed your eyes. You were close, but way too sensitive and you weren’t sure how long you could last. “Do you want my strap tonight baby? I know you’re not used to this much, so if not, we understand.”

“I wanna come on your cock.” You admit, watching as Madison nodded in reply. She continued to fuck you with her fingers, curling them so they could hit the spot that you needed. She was bringing you to the edge with her fingers, preparing you for your next, and final orgasm of the night. 

“You’re such a good girl, taking my fingers so good, are you ready to come for Daddy?”

Removing her fingers, Madison let out a breathy chuckle as she pushed into you with her strapon. “Fits so perfectly.” she moaned, gripping your thighs harder as she pushed your legs to your chest. 

“You were made for this baby, made for taking my cock. Weren’t you baby? I know you’re already so close, but you’re not allowed to come until you. Tell. Me.” her last three words punctuated with harder thrusts.

“I was, Daddy! Made to be yours,” you cried out as you came. Madison didn’t let up, fucking you at the same pace until you came down from your high. 

Pulling out of you, Madison laid down next to you. Wrapping her arms around you, she whispered in your ear. “You’re such a good girl, I’m so proud of you. Gonna go get you some water, want anything else?”

“N-No, just water.”

Madison got up off the bed to get you some water from downstairs. As you watched her walk out the room, you realized that the others had already left. A part of you wanted them to stay, but the other part of you didn’t mind. You always enjoyed having time alone with her - the both of you were busy more often than you’d like lately.

“I’m back, drink as much as you can, baby.”

You nodded as she handed the glass to you, instantly sighing as the cool water hit your dry throat. “I needed that, thank you.”

“Of course, I know you needed that.”

“Let’s cuddle before we need to get in the shower for dinner.”

“Dinner’s going to be interesting,” you laughed leaning in to Madison as she kissed your cheek.

“Yeah it is.”


End file.
